Endings
Endings is the two-part finale of Power Rangers SPD. It follows on from the A-Squad Rangers' return and kidnapping of Commander Cruger in Resurrection. Synopsis When Commander Cruger is taken hostage by the A-Squad, the B-Squad must come to his rescue. The B-Squad must face their much more experienced superiors in an ultimate showdown. Meanwhile, Broodwing has invaded the Delta Base and Gruumm has given Omni the power to destroy the Earth. Plot Part 1 The A-Squad Rangers bring Doggie before Emperor Gruumm. The B-Squad Rangers remain upset about being second best again, while Jack tries to explains things to Ally. The B-Squad is called to the Command Center to discover that the A-Squad has captured Doggie. A-Squad calls B-Squad out and the two teams prepare to face off against each other. Morphed, the A-Squad and B-Squad Rangers engage in an intense battle. Meanwhile, Broodwing prepares an army to attack the Delta Base while Gruumm and the Rangers are occupied. Broodwing and his Krybots soon invade the entire Delta Base. Gruumm wants his revenge on Cruger now, but Omni demands that he complete his Magnificence first. The A-Squad give B-Squad the beat down. That is until the B-Squad activates S.W.A.T. Mode and the tables are soon turned against the A-Squad. As backup, the A-Squad Rangers summon a Zord that was left for them by Gruumm. Meanwhile, Broodwing invades the Delta Command Center. The B-Squad Rangers summon the Delta Squad and Omegamax Megazords to stop the A-Squad. Broodwing and his subordinates take over the Delta Base and activate the Delta Command Megazord. To the Rangers' dismay, The Delta Command Megazord attacks the other Megazords. Gruumm reveals that he has had Isinia as a prisoner aboard the Terror for all these years. Meanwhile, the Delta Squad Megazord is destroyed by the A-Squad's robot. The B-Squad Rangers find the flyers in an underground bay and form the S.W.A.T. Megazord to finish the job. After being judged, the A-Squad Rangers are contained. The B-Squad Rangers find their way into the Delta Base and begin to slowly take back control. Boom and Kat who have been imprisoned in the Command Center, call for R.I.C. to free them. Broodwing finds the power supply has been cut and he is confronted by Jack. It's judgement time for Broodwing. The Power Rangers use the Canine Cannon to take him down and contain him for his crimes. Piggy claims to know the location of where Gruumm's holding Cruger, but instead he leads them into a trap. The Rangers are imprisoned aboard the Terror with Cruger. Gruumm informs them that the worst is yet to come. Part 2 Jack tries to escape, but Doggie reminds him that his civilian powers have been neutralized. Piggy questions his actions in betraying the Rangers and gets an unsettling sign from above which destroys his cafe. All of the cadets are called to the Command Center to discuss their current situation. Boom rallies the troops and convinces them that they must stay and fight for the Power Rangers. The Krybots are ordered by Omni to execute the Rangers as they are no longer needed. Unsuspectingly, Piggy comes to their rescue and gets them back their Morphers as well. Doggie orders the B-Squad to return to Earth while he stops Gruumm once and for all. On the way to Gruumm, the Shadow Ranger faces off against Mora and contains her. Gruumm reveals to Isinia that the Terror is transforming into the body for Omni. Cruger faces off against Gruumm on a narrow bridge. Gruumm threatens to let Isinia plunge into the lava pit below. Meanwhile as the cadets fight the Troobians, the Omega Ranger is rescued by the Nova Ranger - an old friend from the future. Omni's transformation is complete and launches an attack on Newtech City. Cruger rescues Isinia and knocks Gruumm over the edge. Gruumm refuses to be taken in and plunges himself into the lava. S.P.D. has sent some reinforcements from Galaxy Command - including Supreme Commander Birdie and Sergent Silverback. The Rangers form the S.W.A.T. Megazord to battle Omni, but seem to be no match against his power. Meanwhile, after recieving orders from Kat who found Omni's weak spot, Cruger and Isinia risk their lives as they open the hatch to engine room in order to allow the S.W.A.T. Megazord to fire a blast that causes Omni to implode and be destroyed. All of Space Patrol Delta rejoices at the Power Rangers' victory. The S.W.A.T. Megazord poses in front of the Delta Base. The Rangers look amongst the rubble of the Terror to find that Doggie and Isinia made it out just in time. Doggie soon realizes that Gruumm has survived as well and the two of the duke it out one last time. Grumm is no match for Cruger and is easily defeated, with Cruger cutting off the top of his other horn. S.P.D. rejoices as Doggie finally contains Gruumm. Since Jack has decided to follow his own path and leave S.P.D., Cruger promotes Sky to Red Ranger. Nova and Sam say their goodbyes and return to the future. The Rangers go to visit Jack who has started a business with Ally and Piggy to give away clothes to the homeless. The Rangers receive a call and once again prepare for action. "S.P.D. Emergency!" Cast * Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) * Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) * Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) * Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) * Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) * Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) * John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) & Sergeant Silverback (voice) * Antonia Prebble as Nova Ranger (Part 2 only) *Paul Norell as Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie (voice) *Kelson Henderson as Boom * Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx * Olivia James-Baird as Mora * Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) *Robert Mignault as Crabhead (voice) *Michaela Rooney as Lazor (voice) *Edwin Wright as Spiketor (voice) Notes * Besides Fowler Birdy and Sergeant Silverback, the other reinforcements that came with them included a lion-like alien (which was previously used for Gyoku Rou), an octopus-headed alien (which was previously used for Porupo), an unnamed red ape-like alien (which was previously used for Tortorian Buntar), and an unnamed exotic bird-like alien (which was previously used for Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O). *This two-part episode marks every final appearance of all the SPD zords: ** This marks the final appearance of the Delta Squad Megazord in Part 1. ** This marks the final appearance of the S.W.A.T. Megazord in Part 2. ** This marks the final appearance of the Omegamax Megazord. in Part 1. ** This marks the final appearance of the Delta Command Megazord. Part 1. * This marks the first & only appearance of the Nova Ranger in Part 2. *The Megazord footage from part 2 there is no sentai footage but in the cockpit there is some. See Also (Jail Bird Monster) (Debut of the Nova Ranger) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:Season Finales Category:S.P.D. Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode